I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to facilitating reducing acquisition time by a handheld device in a wireless communication environment.
II. Background
Wireless communications systems have become a prevalent means by which a majority of people worldwide has come to communicate. Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. The increase in processing power in mobile devices such as cellular telephones has lead to an increase in demands on wireless network transmission systems. Such systems typically are not as easily updated as the cellular devices that communicate there over. As mobile device capabilities expand, it can be difficult to maintain an older wireless network system in a manner that facilitates fully exploiting new and improved wireless device capabilities.
More particularly, frequency division based techniques typically separate the spectrum into distinct channels by splitting it into uniform chunks of bandwidth, for example, division of the frequency band allocated for wireless communication can be split into 30 channels, each of which can carry a voice conversation or, with digital service, carry digital data. Each channel can be assigned to only one user at a time. One known variant is an orthogonal frequency division technique that effectively partitions the overall system bandwidth into multiple orthogonal subbands. These subbands are also referred to as tones, carriers, subcarriers, bins, and/or frequency channels. Each subband is associated with a subcarrier that can be modulated with data. With time division based techniques, a band is split time-wise into sequential time slices or time slots. Each user of a channel is provided with a time slice for transmitting and receiving information in a round-robin manner. For example, at any given time t, a user is provided access to the channel for a short burst. Then, access switches to another user who is provided with a short burst of time for transmitting and receiving information. The cycle of “taking turns” continues, and eventually reach user is provided with multiple transmission and reception bursts.
Code division based techniques typically transmit data over a number of frequencies available at any time in a range. In general, data is digitized and spread over available bandwidth, wherein multiple users can be overlaid on the channel and respective users can be assigned a unique sequence code. Users can transmit in the same wide-band chunk of spectrum, wherein each user's signal is spread over the entire bandwidth by its respective unique spreading code. This technique can provide for sharing, wherein one or more users can concurrently transmit and receive. Such sharing can be achieved through spread spectrum digital modulation, wherein a user'stream of bits is encoded and spread across a very wide channel in a pseudo-random fashion. The receiver is designed to recognize the associated unique sequence code and undo the randomization in order to collect the bits for a particular user in a coherent manner.
A typical wireless communication network (e.g., employing frequency, time, and code division techniques) includes one or more base stations that provide a coverage area and one or more mobile (e.g., wireless) terminals that can transmit and receive data within the coverage area. A typical base station can simultaneously transmit multiple data streams for broadcast, multicast, and/or unicast services, wherein a data stream is a stream of data that can be of independent reception interest to a mobile terminal. A mobile terminal within the coverage area of that base station can be interested in receiving one, more than one or all the data streams carried by the composite stream. Likewise, a mobile terminal can transmit data to the base station or another mobile terminal. Such communication between base station and mobile terminal or between mobile terminals can be degraded due to channel variations and/or interference power variations.
Media distribution systems comprise various service types, including but not limited to: real time; non-real time; and IP Datacast (“IPDC”) service types; and combinations thereof. A real time service normally delivers content within a specific second and a typically selected for immediate consumption, delivering streaming video audio and text. For example, a real time service may provide a live broadcast of a sporting event or a live performance. IP Datacast is a form of real time service that delivers an IP multicast data stream to a specific address within seconds and is primarily aimed at handset data applications including stock, weather, traffic, and emergency services. A non-real time service, i.e. “Clipcast” media, is normally scheduled over minutes and is typically stored for later presentation or viewing. For example, non real time service may provide pre-recorded content, such as an advertisement, information on a presentation, etc., which is saved in memory on a media-capable device and later recalled for viewing. Non-real time media is not limited to non-real time services. Non-real time media may be a component of both real-time and non-real time services. Additionally, some services may provide some combination of real-time media and non-real-time services, such as displaying player information during a live broadcast of a sporting event in which the player is participating. Because non-real time media is normally downloaded to a device for later viewing, the implementation of non-real time media delivery may benefit from memory management on the suer device to minimize the loss of data due to insufficient memory at the time of media delivery.
Conventional Internet protocol (IP) streaming media services utilize an IP buffer located in a handset receiving a signal. However, channel acquisition can include a plurality of delays, which can comprise an IP buffer delay. Therefore, a need exists in the art for systems and methods that facilitate mitigating delays associated with an IP buffer in order to improve system throughput and enhance user experience.